potcroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
POTC Roleplaying Wiki:Guidelines
Roleplay arguing is allowed to keep the atmosphere alive, but actually verbally insulting a user is not permitted and will result in a punishment. *SPEAKING IN CAPS LOCK IS NOT ALLOWED *No spamming, this could lead to a punishment. Spamming could be: HI HI HI HI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *No trolling this will result in a punishment. *This is a primarily English wiki. Please don't speak in other languages unless using quotes, or minor phrases such as "Sacrebleu!" *All edits must be made in Good-Faith, if they aren't another user has the right to undo them. *No edit warring. *You are allowed to edit other people's pages to fix grammar,spelling, or any other mistakes. *You are allowed to create your own story by naming it, Story:NAMEOFSTORY. That way, it will be easy to see which pages are "books" and which aren't. *You aren't allowed to edit other people's talk pages, unless giving them a message, or fixing a mistake. *No editing to gain badges. *Pages must be in English, but quotes can be in a Foreign Langauge. *All images uploaded to the wiki must be copyright free or risk being deleted. *All images must be uploaded to the wiki with a appropriate file name. **Example: A picture of Jack Sparrow should not have a file name of File:BAHSHFISHFH000. It should have a file name of: FIle:Jack Sparrow, or File:JSparrow, or if those are taken, try something similar. *All images must, and will be appropriate for a general audience. *Pictures may not be posted to insult, or cause harm to anyone else. Doing so will result in a long ban. *At the end of every month, all images that have not been used will be deleted, or moved. *Pick a pre-set page layout to help you make the page you want. *Pages should not be overly-flashy. *Any page without 800 bytes will be marked as spam and will risk deletion within a 2 week period, unless the author has said he/she will continue the page. During the 2 weeks, the page will be up for adoption after the page's 2nd warning. **The point of this is to limit spam, and short pages. *Pages should have appropriate names. *Pages should contain paragraphs. *Users are allowed to edit other's pages to perfect them, or otherwise clean them up. *Cussing is not allowed, except for words such as, "crap, bastard, bitch, shit, etc." Same applies on the wiki for story-telling purposes. Remember, we have users of all ages. *No spamming *No trolling *Posting inappropriate links will not be tolerated. *Insulting others is not tolerated. *Speak in English, no exceptions. *All categories should be plural. *All categories should be in correct spelling, and have letters capitalized. **Example: GOOD = Locations. BAD = locations or location. ALL categories must have the first letter capitalized, and be plural. *After adding a new category, please click on the category and make the page, and make a summary of the category instead of leaving it blank. *All new rules and policies must be voted on a blog, or on a Discussion page. *In certain events, the Administrators may change these rules if a 2/3 majority.